Dark of the Light
Dark of the Light '''(pol. '''Ciemność światła) - ósmy epizod sagi epic space opera, Gwiezdnych Wojen, wydany 25 maja 2017 roku. Za scenariusz oraz reżyserię odpowiada Lucas Ericsson, który ponadto pełnił funkcję producenta. W rolach głównych powracają Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Aaron Paul, Harrison Ford, Mark Hamill i Carrie Fisher, do których dołączyli m.in. Leonardo DiCaprio, Jeremy Irons i Emilia Clarke. Akcja filmu toczy się trzy lata po wydarzeniach z Przebudzenia Mocy, 32 lata po Nowej Nadziei oraz 64 lata po Mrocznym widmie. Obsada *'Daisy Ridley' jako Rey *'John Boyega' jako Finn *'Aaron Paul' jako Kylan *'Harrison Ford' jako Han Solo *'Mark Hamill' jako Luke Skywalker *'Carrie Fisher' jako Leia Organa *'Billy Dee Williams' jako Lando Calrissian *'Leonardo DiCaprio' jako Lexx Shadow *'Meryem Uzerli '''jako '''Verena Shadow' *'Jeremy Irons' jako Admirał Thrawn *'Adam Driver' jako Darth Kylo Ren (Anakin Solo) *'Emilia Clarke '''jako '''Darth Lera Ren (Ana Solo)' *'Andy Serkis '''jako '''Imperator' Fabuła ACHTUNG! Zanim przeczytasz, upewnij się, że przeczytałeś już mój art pt. Rxonverse. Dawno, dawno temu w odległej galaktyce... Ciemność. W mroku wypełniającym cały ekran jedynym źródłem światła są gwiazdy, lekko rozjaśniające kruczoczarne tło, na którym powoli z lewego roku ekranu zaczyna wyłaniać się olbrzymi Gwiezdny Niszczyciel. Kamera obraca się, ukazując nam zapierający dech w piersiach widok olbrzymiej bitwy kosmicznej nad planetą Naboo. I''' BITWA O NABOO Soundtrack #1 - Bitwa o Naboo Epickie starcie statków Nowej Republiki oraz Imperium. Pośród deszczu laserów, wybuchów, TIE Fighterów i X-Wingów, kamera skupia się na małej kropce pędzącej z prędkością wyraźnie większą od innych. Małe przybliżenie i jesteśmy w stanie zobaczyć - to Sokół Millenium, zdejmujący bez problemu wrogie statki. Sprawnie manewruje wśród laserów i, przechylając szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Nowej Republiki. Tej bitwy nie mogą przegrać, tutaj ważą się losy Galaktyki. Po minutowym pokazie umiejętności pilotów Sokoła, niesamowitych manewrów wśród wybuchających statków, kamera przenosi się do kokpitu. Widzimy jak Han w towarzystwie Rey, Chewbacci oraz wiernego droida BB-8, steruje legendarnym statkiem. ''CHEWBACCA: ''RAWWRR''' - ryknął w geście triumfu Chewie, zdejmując kolejnego TIE Fightera. HAN: 'Dobry strzał, Chewie!' - odpowiedział Han. - Rey, z lewej! **Rey strzela**' Z drugiej lewej!' REY: 'Nie mogę wycelować, kiedy lecimy tak szybko! - '''odpowiedziała młoda Jedi. ''HAN: 'Mogę zwolnić i czekać na to, aż któryś z tych TIE Fighterów nas zestrzeli, co ty na to?' - odpowiedział Han. Rey oddaje kolejne strzały z wykonującego niesamowite akrobacje powietrzne Sokoła, jednak po chwili zostaje zaskoczona - działo się zacięło. REY: 'To coś znowu się zacięło!' HAN:' Znowu?!' - krzyknął zdziwiony Han. Westchnął i powiedział pod nosem: Nigdy więcej nie dawać nic do naprawy droidom z Tatooine... REY: 'Co teraz?! ' HAN: 'Nie wiem, co teraz! Chewie, jak twoje działo?' CHEWBACCA: 'RAWRWRA '- odrzekł Wookiee. Jego działo działało bez zarzutu. HAN: 'Dobra, sprawdź co da się zrobić ze sprzętem Rey, a ja... o nie. '- z nutką strachu w głosie powiedział Han, widząc to, co się do nich zbliża. REY: 'Co się stało? Co? - '''zapytała przestraszona Rey, po czym migiem podbiegła do Hana. To, co po chwili zobaczyli zmroziło im krew w żyłach. Wielki Gwiezdny Niszczyciel lecący prosto w ich kierunku, wyraźnie przybliżający się do zaatakowania grupy bohaterów. Wiedzieli, że z tylko jednym sprawnym działem nie mają szans na to, aby uchronić się przed zniszczeniem. ''HAN: 'Po nas. - '''powiedział Han i opuścił głowę, czekając na nieuniknione. ''BB-8: '' '(smutny dźwięk)' Już gdy byli pewni swojej śmierci, już gdy BB-8 przytulał się do Rey, monstrualny krążownik Imperium znikł z ich oczu, a jego widok został zastąpiony wielką kulą ognia, która rozjaśniła pole bitwy. Jedno było jasne - niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, jednak wszyscy zadali sobie pytanie - kto ich uratował? Spojrzeli w górę, a tam w X-Wingu... ''KYLAN: 'Jestem na miejscu! Nie ma powodów do paniki! '- krzyknął do załogi Sokoła Millenium lider szwadronu X-Wingów. Han, Chewie i Rey odetchnęli z ulgą. CZŁONEK ODDZIAŁU KYLANA: 'Niszczyciel zniszczony, Kylan.' KYLAN: 'Świetnie, Slix. Kawał dobrej roboty! ' HAN: 'A on skąd się tu wziął? '- odetchnął z ulgą Han. (przez radio) Skąd wiedziałeś, że jesteśmy w tarapatach? KYLAN: 'Zawsze wiem, kiedy jesteście. Zawsze jesteśmy tam, by was uratować.' HAN: ''(radio) '''Dobrze, wybawco... Hej, widzisz tamten drugi Gwiezdny Niszczyciel? '- zapytał z niemałą ekscytacją Han.'' '' KYLAN: 'Widzę... i chyba wiem, co chcesz zrobić.' HAN: ''(radio) '''Trafiłeś, młody. '- odrzekł Han z uśmiechem na twarzy. Sokół i X-Wing Kylana wykonują imponujący manewr, po czym zbliżają się do Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela. Widok ogromnego, imperialnego statku niosącego śmierć nie przeraża ich, a wręcz przeciwnie - tylko dodaje chęci zamienienia go we wrak, który wyląduje gdzieś w lasach Naboo. HAN: 'Ja biorę prawą, ty bierz lewą. '(poza radiem)' Chewie, wracaj na miejsce strzelca. Zestrzelimy Niszczyciela.' REY: 'Co? Zwariowałeś?! '- zaprotestowała Rey. KYLAN: 'Jasna sprawa, Han. '- przez radio powiedział Kylan. Nie minęła chwila, gdy dwa statki republikańskich bohaterów znalazły się tuż przy mostku Niszczyciela, przymierzając się do wystrzału. HAN: 'Teraz! '- wykrzyknął Han. Sokół i X-Wing Kylana dokonały natychmiastowego ostrzału dwóch czułych punktów imperialnego krążownika. Narzędzie zniszczenia i zagłady, budzące strach wśród wrogów, przestało istnieć. Płonący wrak zaczął opadać w kierunku Naboo, dając wszystkim do zrozumienia, że Nowa Republika przeważa. HAN: 'O tym mówię, młody! '''- krzyknął niezwykle uradowany Han. ''KYLAN: 'Świetny strzał, panie Solo!' HAN: Wiem! Kamera ukazuje nam widok Sokoła i X-Winga oddalających się od wybuchającego statku, którego wybuch był tak potężny, że mógł być widziany przez mieszkańców Naboo. HAN: 'Dwa z głowy, parę zostało. Potrzebujesz pomocy?' KYLAN: 'Poradzę sobie, panie Solo, mam w końcu swój wspaniały szwadron! Wy pomóżcie siłom lądowym, otrzymuję od nich reporty o konieczności pomocy!' HAN: 'Dobra, młody. Widzimy się później! - '''rzekł Han. ''REY: 'Co powiedział?' HAN: 'Będziemy przymierzać się do lądowania na planecie.' CHEWBACCA: 'RAWWWRWRARA' HAN: 'NIE, nie będziemy mieli żadnych problemów, Chewie. Czy ja kiedyś cię zawiodłem?!' REY: 'Han, mam co do tego złe przeczucie!' HAN: 'TY masz złe przeczucie? Ależ ja musiałem się zestarzeć... Dobra, musimy tam dostać się szybko, bo inaczej nas zestrzelą. Chewie, myślisz o tym samy, co ja? '- powiedział Han z błyskiem w oku, po czym zaczął coś przełączać. CHEWBACCA: 'RWARWARWA!' HAN: ''(śmiech) '''Dobrze... Spróbujemy mojego ulubionego triku.' REY: 'Czyli? '- z małym niepokojem w głosie odpowiedziała Rey. Chewie, co on znowu wymyślił? HAN: 'Lądowanie z prędkością światła! '- odrzekł podekscytowany Han. REY: 'Prędkością światła? Jak?! Przecież po tym, jak wyjdziemy z niej nie będzie czasu, aby zwolnić przed uderzeniem w ziemie. Nie mamy szans!' HAN: 'Never tell me the odds!'' ''REY: ''Han, zginiemy.' - nieudolnie próbowała przekonać Solo do zrezygnowania ze swojego szalonego pomysłu. ''HAN: 'Wybacz, ale nie za bardzo obchodzi mnie twoja opinia.' (pauza)' TERAZ!!!' Las w Naboo. Szturmowcy toczą zaciętą walkę z armią klonów. Nagle Sokół z ogromną prędkością uderza w ziemię i po pokonaniu kilkudziesięciu metrów, zatrzymuje się. Kamera ukazuje nam zniszczenie, jakie dokonał w lesie - drzewa leżą na ziemi, zwierzęta uciekają w pokoju, wokół ciała szturmowców, Millenium Falcon dymi - oto pokłosie pomysłu Hana. HAN (tylko głos): 'AU!' BB-8 wydostaje się przez rozbitą szybę i turla się wgłąb lasu, jednak kamera za nim nie podąża. Z Sokoła przez ledwo funkcjonujące drzwi wydostaje się reszta. HAN: ''(kaszel) ''REY: 'Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że to będzie dobry pomysł?.. '- powiedziała obolała Rey, prostując plecy HAN: 'Nie sądziłem, że to był dobry pomysł, tylko... ciekawy!' CHEWBACCA: 'RAWWWR! '- jękiem bólu odpowiedział Wookiee. HAN: 'Tak mi przykro, Chewie... naprawdę coś cię boli? '- rzekł Han z charakterystycznym sarkazmem. Może chcesz trochę odpocząć u Maz? CHEWBACCA: 'RAWRAWRAWR - '''szybko zaczął zaprzeczać. ''HAN: 'Widzisz? Od razu lepiej '- powiedział Solo, po czym spojrzał na Sokoła - Nie jest aż tak źle, wystarczy tylko wymienić... erm, wszystko i będzie jak nowy... '''- powiedział nieco zdezorientowany Han, po czym spojrzał na Rey, która zdecydowanie się za czymś rozglądała. ''HAN: ''Czegoś szukasz?' ''REY: 'Gdzie się podział BB-8?' Nagle, bohaterowie usłyszeli dziwne, cybernetyczne odgłosy przerażenia nadchodzące z lasu. To, co zauważyli nieco ich przestraszyło - w BB-8 celował imperialny szturmowiec. Już w chwili, gdy żywot małego droida miał się zakończyć, żołnierz Imperium został niespodziewanie postrzelony w klatkę piersiową. Droid spojrzał na swojego wybawcę, którym okazał się być Han, trzymający w ręku blaster. REY: 'Jak zdążyłeś tak szybko strzelić? '''- zapytała nieco zaskoczona Rey. ''HAN: 'Zawsze strzelam pierwszy. '- ze swoim charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust odpowiedział Han. Ekipa rzuca się w bieg, po drodze zdejmując kolejnych szturmowców. Han jak zawsze z niezwykłą precyzją trafia w sługusów Imperium, podczas gdy Rey pokonuje ich za pomocą swojego podwójnego miecza świetlnego o błękitnym ostrzu. HAN: 'Hej, Rey, gdzie my w ogóle biegniemy?' REY: 'Musimy dostać się do stolicy i uratować króla, zanim wojska otoczą jego pałac. Szybko, jesteśmy zaraz obok. ' HAN: 'A co mnie obchodzi jakiś król? Przecież był Jedi, da sobie radę.' REY: 'Nawet najpotężniejszy Jedi nie byłby w stanie pokonać samemu tylu szturmowców! Nawet z tak wyszkolonymi żołnierzami!' HAN: 'To banda kretynów, a nie żołnierze! Nie byliby w stanie zniszczyć nawet Gwiazdy Śmierci!' REY: 'Od kiedy trenowani od co najmniej piętnastu lat żołnierze i stratedzy, uczeni w królewskich szkołach wojskowych to kretyni?' HAN: 'A od kiedy złomiara z pustynnej dziury to Jedi?' Może lepiej dla Rey, że nie musiała odpowiadać na to pytanie. Wszyscy razem dotarli do Theed - stolicy Naboo, co uznała za wystarczający powód, aby przerwać tę rozmowę. HAN: 'Jesteśmy na miejscu. '- odetchnął Han, prostując plecy. Nie te lata... REY: 'Pałac jest tylko kawałek stąd. '- wtrąciła dziewczyna. HAN: 'Nie obchodzi mnie jakiś pałac... robota wykonana. '- odparł padnięty Solo i schował blaster w kaburze. Widać po nim było, że lata świetności miał za sobą. Młody szmugler walczący dla uwolnienia Galaktyki od absolutyzmu już dawno temu odszedł, ustępując miejsca staruszkowi, którego jedynym zadaniem była walka o słuszność swoich poglądów politycznych. REY: 'Nie ma mowy, Han! '- powiedziała Rey, próbując przekonać go do roboty'. Mamy zadanie do zrobienia! '''Z niej z kolei tryskała energia i determinacja w wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków. Była dokładnym przeciwieństwem bohatera Rebelii. '''Chewie, może ty go przekonasz?' CHEWBACCA: 'RAWRWARWARWAAAW! '- zaczął przekonywać Hana do roboty. HAN: 'Daj spokój, Chewie...' - opierał się Solo. Gdy Wookie przekonywał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do ogromnego wysiłku, jakim byłoby dla niego wstanie z ławki, nagle ryknął z bólu i złapał się za ramię. HAN: 'Chewie! Wszystko w porządku?! '- natychmiast poderwał się Han. Zauważył na dachu pobliskiego budynku imperialnego szturmowca, który celował prosto w Chewbaccę. Jasnym stało się dla niego, że to on zranił jego najlepszego kumpla. HAN: 'Wy bydlaki... '- pod nosem rzekł Han. Zabiję was wszystkich! '''- wtem obudził się w nim młody duch, który dzielnie walczył po stronie Rebelii. Z zimną krwią załatwił żołnierza w białej zbroi. '''Nie ma opcji, że wam odpuszczę, po tym, co zrobiliście z Chewie'em. Żadnemu z Was nie daruję. '''Wtem rozpoczął swoją samotną wendettę przeciwko szturmowcom, biegnąc w kierunku pałacu. ''REY: ''Trzymasz się jakoś, Chewie? '- zapytała Wookieego przestraszona Rey ''CHEWBACCA: 'RAWRRAWR...' REY: 'Tylko trochę łaskocze?' CHEWBACCA: 'RAWRAWR... '- odparł Wookiee, trzymając się za ramię. REY: 'Okej, dasz sobie radę. Ruszajmy.' Wszyscy pobiegli za żądnym zemsty Hanem i po jakimś czasie dotarli w końcu do upragnionego pałacu. Strzegli go jednak dwaj uzbrojoni szturmowcy, którym raczej nie widziało się wpuszczenie ekipy do środka. HAN: 'Widzisz, masz swoje oddziały szkolonych żołnierzy. '- odrzekł Han z sarkazmemm. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu ludzi króla. Żadnych ciał, żadnych znaków bitwy, kompletna pustka. REY: 'Jak my tam wejdziemy?' CHEWBACCA: RAWRRAWR REY: 'Ciszej! Usłyszą cię i tyle będzie z naszej akcji odwetowej.' CHEWBACCA: 'RawrRawr? '- Chewie zadał pytanie. Wyraźnie wpadł na jakiś pomysł. REY: 'Przebrania?' CHEWBACCA: 'Rawr!' REY: 'Nie... trzeba to zrobić po cichu. Gdybym tylko wiedziała, że nie będzie tu straży...' Han westchnął, chwycił kuszę Chewbacci i dwoma szybkimi strzałami zastrzelił szturmowców. HAN: 'Za dużo myślicie.' Cała czwórka wbiegła szybko do środka pałacu. Widok wewnątrz był niesamowity - ogromne wnętrze wypełnione wspaniałymi rzeźbami i obrazami w stylu renesansowym, wykonane przez największych artystów całej planety bez wątpienia stanowiło ucztę dla oka. Coś, co jeszcze bardziej cieszyło oko to fakt, że wspaniałość pałacu nie została zakłócona przez siły wroga. HAN: 'Coś tu jest nie tak. Gdzie są szturmowcy? '- zapytał zdziwiony Han. REY: 'Gdzie jest król i jego straż?' HAN: Mam co do tego złe przeczucie... REY: 'Na zewnątrz się od nich roiło, a w pałacu pustki?' CHEWBACCA: 'RAWRAWR! '- zaproponował Chewbacca. REY: 'Masz rację, powinniśmy sprawdzić w sali tronowej.' HAN: 'A co, jeśli tam też nikogo nie będzie?' Rey westchnęła. REY: 'Będziemy musieli znaleźć jakieś inne wyjście.' Wszyscy szybko udali się w kierunku sali tronowej. Stanęli przed jej wielkimi, ozdobnymi drzwiami, na początku bojąc się je otworzyć. REY: 'Wchodzimy? '- zapytała, aby się jeszcze raz upewnić. Wszyscy przytaknęli głowami, po czym Rey popchnęła wielkie, masywne drzwi. To, co na nich czekało, zmroziło im krew w żyłach. . . . DARTH KYLO REN: '''Witajcie.' Wtem wszyscy zostali obezwładnieni przez stojących przy drzwiach szturmowców. Ciemność. Po chwili na ekranie zaczynają się pojawiać małe przebłyski światła. Rey otwiera oczy i widzi - przed nią stoi Darth Kylo Ren. Ten sam, który ją porwał i torturował na Bazie Starkiller. Ten sam Lord Sithów, który niemalże zabił swojego własnego ojca. Potężny użytkownik Ciemnej Strony Mocy właśnie miał całą ekipę, skutą kajdankami pod ścianą na muszce. ''KYLO REN: '''Czekałem na was.' ''CHEWBACCA: 'RAAWWR!' KYLO REN: '''Nie martw się, Chewie. Niedługo i tak wszyscy będziecie martwi. Chyba, że powiecie mi, gdzie ukrył się król.' Wszyscy zachowali ciszę. ''KYLO REN: '''Trudno z wami współpracować. Rozumiem, że mam użyć bardziej stanowczych metod.' Lord Sithów uklęknął przy skutej Rey, po czym zaczął wydobywać z niej informacje, czytając jej w myślach za pomocą Ciemnej Strony Mocy. ''REY: 'Niczego ze mnie nie wydobędziesz. Nie dam się tak łatwo.' KYLO REN: '''Nie znasz potęgi Ciemnej Strony. Wkrótce, i ty nie będziesz mogła się jej oprzeć.' ''REY: 'Jestem teraz Jedi, tak jak Luke. I jego ojciec. Tak jak ty, zanim Imperator cię zaślepił.' KYLO REN:' Luke Skywalker to głupiec. Anakin Skywalker też nim był, zanim zabił go Darth Vader. Wyrżnąłem wszystkich uczniów Luke'a, ponieważ byli słabi. ' HAN: 'Anakin, nie jesteś zły. Wierzę w to. '- wtrącił się do rozmowy Han. KYLO REN: '''Anakin Solo zginął. Nazywam się Darth Kylo Ren. Uwalniam Galaktykę od zakłamanej i skorumpowanej Republiki. Sprowadzam na nią pokój!' ''HAN: 'Posłuchaj się. Dobrze wiesz, że tylko siebie okłamujesz. Każdy złoczyńca jest bohaterem w swoim umyśle. A ty, jesteś po prostu żałosny.' Kylo Ren natychmiast chwycił swojego własnego ojca Mocą. KYLO REN: '''Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego, żebym cię zabił, Hanie Solo...' Bezradny Han popatrzył się na swojego syna ostatni raz, zanim został przez niego puszczony. Lord Sithów miał rację - Anakin Solo zginął lata temu, zabity przez Kylo Rena i pochłonięty przez Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Młody Solo odsunął się od Rey i stanął przed schwytanymi. ''KYLO REN: '''Cóż, może skoro pokojowe metody nie działają, powinienem użyć innych środków? Hmm... Hanie Solo, pamiętasz swojego dawnego przyjaciela, Lando Calrissiana?' ''HAN: 'Lando? '- Han udawał zdziwionego. W rzeczywistości doskonale pamiętał Calrissiana. KYLO REN: '''Tak, tego samego Lando. Doradcę króla. Niestety, był on równie gadatliwy co wy, ale może to właśnie on was przekona do gadania?' Dwóch szturmowców przyprowadziło dawnego przyjaciela Hana przed oblicze schwytanych. Skutego, zakneblowanego. Lord Sithów wyciągnął swój nowoskonstruowany miecz świetlny o jednym ostrzu, po czym umieścił je tuż pod podbródkiem Lando. ''KYLO REN: '''Policzę teraz do pięciu...' ''HAN: 'Do pięciu? Szacun. Ten cały Imperator naprawdę sporo cię nauczył.' Któryś ze szturmowców się zaśmiał. KYLO REN: '''Cyniczny jak zawsze. Jeśli nikt nie raczy się podać dokładnej lokalizacji króla, zabiję waszego przyjaciela na waszych oczach.' '1...' Rey nagle zauważyła jak BB-8 wyłania się zza pustego tronu króla. ''REY: '(szeptem) BB-8...' KYLO REN: '''2... ''' BB-8 podjechał do jednego ze szturmowców, po czym jeszcze raz spojrzał na Rey, która pokiwała głową. KYLO REN: '''3...' Mały droid poraził żołnierza prądem, powodując ogromne zamieszanie. Darth Kylo Ren odwrócił się, zostawiając na chwilę Rey, Hana i Chewbaccę nieupilnowanych. Korzystając z tego momentu, Rey chwyciła Mocą swój miecz świetlny i przecięła nim swoje kajdanki, po czym uwolniła swoich przyjaciół oraz Lando. ''REY: 'Uciekajcie! '- krzyknęła, a jej kompani wykonali rozkaz. KYLO REN: '''NIE!' Lord Sithów i Rey stanęli do walki na miecze świetlne. Jedi natychmiast zyskała ogromną przewagę - to ona atakowała, a Ren musiał się bronić. Doprowadziła go do otwartego okna, gdzie walka się zatrzymała na wzajemnym przyblokowaniu mieczy świetlnych. Kylo spojrzał na zewnątrz, po czym wyłączył swój miecz świetlny, wiedząc, że Jedi nie zaatakuje bezbronnego. ''KYLO REN: '''To nie koniec. '''- odrzekł i wyskoczył. Rey tylko spojrzała za nim, ale za oknem nie było nic poza wspaniałym widokiem Naboo. Młoda Jedi szybko wybiegła z majestatycznej sali tronowej i dołączyła do swoich kompanów, zwalczających kolejne zastępy żołnierzy Imperium. REY: 'Wróciłam! '- odkrzyknęła, dołączając się do walki. HAN: 'Co z Anakinem? '- zapytał Han. REY: 'Uciekł, ale wszystko z nim w porządku, nie martw się o niego!' HAN: 'JA mam się o niego martwić? Ja się tylko boję, co Leia zrobi, jak się dowie, że coś mu się stało!' REY: 'Czemu twój tajemniczy przyjaciel nic nie mówi?' HAN: 'Dalej zakneblowany! Uwierz mi, gdybyś go znała, to byś tego nie zmieniała!' Po chwili dalszej zaciętej walki dotarli do wyjścia - tam nie czekały już na nich żadne wrogie siły, więc wykorzystali to, aby chwilę odpocząć. REY: 'Dobra, chyba pora go w końcu odkneblować, nie sądzisz? '- zapytała Rey, spoglądając na Hana. HAN: 'Jesteś tego pewna? '- również pytaniem odpowiedział Solo REY: 'Zawsze można zakneblować go z powrotem.' HAN: 'Niech ci będzie... '- odparł Han kiwając głową. Rey przy użyciu Mocy uwolniła Lando z knebli. LANDO: 'Tfu! '- wypluł ślinę. Co wy tutaj robicie? Han, kim ona jest? '''- odparł Calrissian. ''HAN: ''To Rey. Jest Jedi. Rey, to Lando. Największy kanciarz w Galaktyce, po mnie, rzecz jasna.' Lando ucałował dłoń młodej Jedi. ''HAN: 'Zawsze czarujący... '- cicho powiedział Han do Chewie'ego. CHEWBACCA: 'RAAWWRR!' LANDO: 'Ależ gdzie moje maniery... bardzo miło poznać. Dawno nie widziałem Jedi. Myślałem, że wyginęli po tym, co zrobił synalek Hana.' HAN: 'Blablablabla, możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? Lando, gdzie jest król? '- wtrącił się Solo, wchodząc Rey w słowo. LANDO: 'Król ukrył się w podwodnym mieście Otoh Gunga razem ze swoją strażą.' REY:' Podwodnym mieście?' - zapytała dziewczyna.' Niemożliwe, żeby coś takiego istniało. Czy to w ogóle możliwe?' LANDO: 'Jest i udowodnili to Gunganie. Czasami brakuje mi tych pociesznych, wesołych stworzeń.' REY: 'Co się z nimi stało? '- ponownie zadała pytanie Rey. LANDO: 'Wojna z Imperium pochłonęła masę przedstawicieli tej niezwykłej rasy. Po jej zakończeniu, zostało ich tylko kilku i cała rasa Gungan... wyginęła. Teraz wykorzystujemy tego miasta jako kryjówkę.' - rzekł z Lando. Proponuję, abyśmy się udali do króla w odwiedziny. HAN: 'Daleko? '- zapytał Han, rozczarowany kolejną wieścią o chodzeniu. LANDO:' Tak, Han, Otoh Gunga jest niezwykle daleko. W okolicach jądra planety.' HAN: 'Świetnie... na to czekałem. '- z charakterystycznym sarkazmem powiedział Solo. LANDO:' Mam dla ciebie jednak małe pocieszenie.' - wtrącił Lando. Jeśli będziesz w stanie nie marudzić choć przez chwilę, to możemy się dostać do bongo. HAN: 'Bo-... czego?' LANDO: 'Podwodny pojazd, na pewno da ulgę twoim zmęczonym nogom. '- rzekł Lando. Ruszajmy, znajduje się w przystani. Wyruszyli. Kamera przenosi się z powrotem do sali tronowej, do której przez okno wszedł Darth Kylo Ren. DARTH LERA REN (zestaw słuchawkowy): '''Co z nimi?' ''KYLO REN: '''Wzięli nas z zaskoczenia... wyślij kilka oddziałów szturmowców do pałacu. Musimy znaleźć Shadowa.'''